USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) starships
Starships''' built in the line of the . These may be separated into individual articles as more information becomes available.'' From 2367 to 2369, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers enlisted and destroyed 21 separate Phoenix-named starships in an effort to perfect transwarp engine technology, partially starting with the and fully starting with the NCC-65420-A to the NCC-65420-U. The final and remaining vessel was Phoenix-X with the registry NCC-65420-X. ( : "Secret Occurrences") USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) :See: [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420)|USS ''Phoenix (NCC-65420)]] USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-A) The USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-A) (also known as the '''''Phoenix-A) was an Oberth class Federation starship in 2367, and the second in a series of short-lived ships embarked from the Proxima Maintenance Yards. It was launched to test a clone transwarp drive under Admiral Theseus' orders. A cascade failure within the transwarp computer database caused the ship to drop out of its first transwarp to be destroyed. ("Secret Occurrences") USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-B) The USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-B) (also known as the Phoenix-B) was a Curry-type Federation starship in 2367, and the third in a series of short-lived ships embarked from the Proxima Maintenance Yards. It was launched to test a clone transwarp drive, but was quickly ejected from the transwarp conduit on the first test flight, after the conduit destabilized. The crew evacuated before it exploded. ("Secret Occurrences") USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-C) The USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-C) (also known as the Phoenix-C) was a Challenger class Federation starship in 2367, and the fourth in a series of short-lived ships. It was launched to test a clone transwarp drive, but unintentionally destroyed during its first test flight under the Starfleet Klingon Chief engineer Morgoth. ("Secret Occurrences") USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-D) The USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-D) (also known as the Phoenix-D) was a Miranda class Federation starship in 2367, and the fifth in a series of short-lived ships. It was launched to test a clone transwarp drive, but detroyed when someone spilled Bolian tonic water on the engines. ("Secret Occurrences") USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-E) The USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-E) (also known as the Phoenix-E) was a Sydney class Federation starship in 2367, and the sixth in a series of short-lived ships. It was launched to test a clone transwarp drive, but was destroyed when the engine wasn't secured properly, in part by Korlaney's misguidance. ("Secret Occurrences") USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-F) The USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-F) (also known as the Phoenix-F) was a Merced class Federation starship in 2367, and the seventh in a series of short-lived ships. It was launched to test a clone transwarp drive, but was destroyed when an internal chroniton field was misaligned. ("Secret Occurrences") USS Phoenix-G to USS Phoenix-K The USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-G), the eighth in a series of short-lived ships, to the USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-K), the twelfth in the same series, were launched and destroyed in testing clone transwarp drives from 2367 to 2368. ("Secret Occurrences") :The ''Phoenix-L to Phoenix-N weren't mentioned, but implied as part of the series.'' USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-O) The USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-O) (also known as the Phoenix-O) was a Steamrunner class Federation starship in 2368, and the sixteenth in a series of short-lived ships. It was launched to test a clone transwarp drive, but destroyed from a warp core breech caused by Captain Drazman. ("Secret Occurrences") :The ''Phoenix-P to Phoenix-S weren't mentioned, but implied as part of the series.'' USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-T) The USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-T) (also known as the Phoenix-T) was a New Orleans class Federation starship in 2368, and the twenty-first in a series of short-lived ships. It was launched to test a clone transwarp drive, and successfully completed a run, but endured and was destroyed by a breech when the warp core was suddenly flooded with tachyons. ("Secret Occurrences") USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-U) The USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-U) (also known as the Phoenix-U) was a Renaissance class Federation starship in 2368, and the twenty-second in a series of short-lived ships. It was launched to test a clone transwarp drive, and was successful in flight, but destroyed when synthehol got into the transwarp drive. ("Secret Occurrences") USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-V) The USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-V) (also known as the Phoenix-V) was a Federation starship in 2368, and the twenty-third in a series of short-lived ships. It was built as a final ship in the line of the series, to house a working transwarp drive, but was destroyed before launch due to poor maintenance by Pakled engineers at the Proxima Maintenance Yards. ("Secret Occurrences") :The ''Phoenix-V was also the coined-name of a short-lived Terran Empire, Mirror universe, starship, built from Prometheus class schematics, stolen from the primary universe by Smiley.'' ("Pure Evil", "Mirrorlyness!") USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-W) The USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-W) (also known as the Phoenix-W) was a Federation starship in 2368, and the twenty-fourth in a series of short-lived ships. It was built as a final ship in the line of the series, but was stolen by time-looped Daniel and Seifer in an effort to get back to their respective timelines. The ship was destroyed coming out of a transwarp conduit at Narendra III, reactivating the temporal rift. ("Secret Occurrences") USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X) :See: [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X)|USS ''Phoenix (NCC-65420-X)]] See also Phoenix (NCC-65420) starships Category:Lists Federation